The New Woody Woodpecker Show
The New Woody Woodpecker Show Season 1 is an animated television series based on the original cartoon by Walter Lantz, produced by Universal Animation Studios Universal Cartoon Studios Universal Television & Hit Entertainment and aired from 2010 until 2001 on DVD & VHS It is an updated version of The Woody Woodpecker Show with characters from the classic series and a few new ones appearing in their own segments. Characters Woody Woodpecker characters *Woody Woodpecker (Voiced by Billy West) *Wally Walrus (Voiced by Billy West) *Buzz Buzzard (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Tweakey da Lackey (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Ms. Meany (Voiced by Andrea Martin) *Winnie Woodpecker (Voiced by B.J. Ward) *Knothead (Voiced by E.G. Daily) *Splinter (Voiced by Nika Futterman) *Dapper Denver Dooley (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Gabby Gator (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Billy Louie Chilly Willy characters *Chilly Willy *Smedley (Voiced by Billy West) *Sarge Hogwash (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *The General (Voiced by Kevin Michal Richerdson) *Rufus le Dufus (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Chilly Lilly (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Hogwash Junior (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Guard Dog Fur Bearing Trout (Voiced by Billy West) Other characters *Mother Nature (Voiced by B.J. Ward) *Gunther (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Frieda (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Woodrow Woodpecker (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Mrs. Hippopotamus (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Mr. Hippopotamus (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Nicky Woodpecker (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Chester the Cockroach (Voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Lester the Termite (Voiced by Pamela Segall) *The Musical Termites (Pink Termite, Blue Termite and Purple Termite) *Captain Redwood (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Carl Castaway (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Atilla the Hen Pibbley (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Cook Pig and Conductor Pig (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Santa Claus (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Elf (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *The Wild Cave Woodpecker (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Joe (Voiced by Dan Castellaneta and Jim Cummings) *Teany (Voiced by Candi Milo) *Hinga (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Captain GoodLife (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Badger (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Meany's Dog *Anna the Bulldog *Thrash Bulldog *Inspector Willoughby (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Doctor Von Kook (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Dr. Doug Nutts (Voiced by Billy West) *Willy Walrus (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *The Mole (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche 1st Voice and Kevin Michael Richardson 2nd Voice) *Police Man (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Police Dog (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Little Girl (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Gophers (Nutwinck Voiced by Grey DeLisle, Rutty Voiced by Rob Paulsen and Gopher Mom Voiced by Jane Carr) *The Granulator (Voiced by Billy West) *Tuck the Lizard *Pucca The Robot Monster (Voiced By B.J Ward) List of The New Woody Woodpecker Show episodes #Wiener Wars / Electric Chilly / Woody & The Termite #Fake Vacation / Medical Winnie Pig / Cable Ace #Temper, Temper / A Classic Chilly Cartoon / Crash Course #Woody's Ship of Ghouls / Bad Hair Day / Downsized Woody #Ya Gonna Eat That? / Chilly & Hungry / Brother Cockroach #Father's Day / Camp Buzzard / He Wouldn't Woody #Wally's Royal Riot / Mexican Chilly / Sleepwalking Woody #Pinheads / The Chilly Show / Silent Treatment #Over the Top / Chilly & the Fur-Bearing Trout / Painfaker #Tee Time / S & K Files / Goldiggers #Mirage Barrage / Queen of De-Nile / Party Animal #K-9, Woody-O / Ready for My Close-Up, Mr. Walrus / Gopher-It #Spy-Guy / Ye Olde Knothead and Splinter / Life in the Pass Lane #Signed, Sealed, Delivered / Out to Launch / Spa-Spa Blacksheep #Pecking Order / Chilly on Ice / Just Say Uncle #The Contender / Snow Way Out / Hospital Hi-Jinx #Dr. Buzzard's Time Chamber / Winnie P.I. / Foiled in Oil #Aunt Pecky / Terror Tots / Carney Con #A Very Woody Christmas / It's a Chilly Christmas After All / Yule Get Yours #Meany Side of the Street / Chilly to Go / Ant Rant #Bavariannoying / Kitchen Magician / Cheap Seats Woody #Woody Watcher / Chilly Dog / Beach Nuts #Stuck on You / Freeze Dried Chilly / That Healing Feeling #Baby Buzzard / Bait & Hook / Bad Weather #Automatic Woody / Zoom-a to Montezooma / Chicken Woody #Bonus Round Woody / Winnie at the Ball / Date with Destiny #Woody's Roommate / Winnie's New Car / Whistle Stop Woody #Lap It Up / Swiss Family Buzzard / Getting Comfortable #Sync or Swim / Armed Chilly / Difficult Delivery #Cabin Fever / Everybody's a Critic / Hide and Seek #The Ice Rage / Endangered Chilly / Attila the Hen #Frankenwoody / The Meany Witch Project / Fright Movie Woody #This Seat's Taken / Cajun Chilly / Out of Line #Inn Trouble / Wishful Thinking / Trail Ride Woody #Super Woody / Skating By / Be a Sport #Like Father, Unlike Son / A Chilly Spy / Country Fair Clam-ity #Eenie, Meany, Out You Go! / Stage Fright / Gone Fishin' #Teacher's Pet / Dirty Derby / Hooray for Holly-Woody #Cyrano de Woodypecker / Chilly Lilly / Meany's Date Bait #The Twelve Lies of Christmas / Normal Chilly / Woody's Date Pie #Woodsy Woody / Chilly Solar Wars / Cue the Pool Shark #Couples Therapy / Chilly Blue Yonder / Hiccup-Ed #Crouching Meany, Hidden Woodpecker / A Chilly Party Crasher / Junk Funk #Two Woodys, No Waiting / A Chilly Amusement Park / Born to Be Woody #Mechanical Meany / A Chilly Furnace / Homerun Woody #Spring Cleaning / A Chilly B-B-Q / Tire Tyrant #The Fabulous Foodbox by Scamco / A Chilly Hockey Star / Corn Fed Up #Infrequent Flyer / A Chilly Cold & Flu Season / Moto-Double Cross #Wild Woodpecker / A Chilly Fashion Model / Speed Demon Mountain #Niece and Quiet / Chilly Bananas / Surf Crazy #Birdhounded / Run Chilly, Run Deep / Surviving Woody #Firehouse Woody / Hogwash Junior / Thrash for Cash #Miniature Golf Mayhem / A Chilly Cliffhanger / I Know What You Did Last Night #Winnie Woody & The Robot Monster / Fish Hooked / Gabby's Dinner #The Crack Nut / Little Televillain / The Beach Nut #Operation Sawdust / Ice Folly / Hypnotic Hick #Wild & Woody / A Chilly Reception / Wet Blanket Pollcy #Droolers Delight / Chilly Chums / Woody VS Angry Birds & MLP #Banquet Busters / Knock Knock / Brunco Busters #Poop Deck Pirate / Winnie's Chilil Con / Dopeys On A Pink Whale #Arts & Flowers / Chilly's Cold War / Southern Fried Hospitally #Phantom Of The Opera House / Chilly VS Smedly / The Wiggles Adventures Woody #The Dizzy Acrobat / Chilly Takyfood / Woody's Dinner Date #Dopeys On A Rope Woody / Deep Freeze / Franken-Stymied #Woody & The Dragon / Chilly Nguyen / Woody & The Claw Manchine #Pizza Woody / Chilly's Good Thing / The Idea Of Woody #Woody & The Beanstalk / Chilly Silly / Zak Wheezie Cassie a Got A View From Woody #No Time For Chips / Gone Chilly / Double Take Woody #123456789 10 Woody / Numbers Alaphabet Winnie / Woody's New Game #Abba Woody / Chilly Crack Nut / The Loose Nut #The Mad Hatter / Chilly Cruns / Belle Boys #Woody's Box Set / Chilly Food Pot / Woody Let's Make A Deal About This #Klasky Woody Csupos Again By Winnie & Woody / The Chilly Giant / Woody's Dinner #Nutty Woody / The Chilly EarthQuake / Bar Woody #Woody's Car / Walking Chilly / Termites From Mars #Dr. Woody / Nurse Chilly / Woody's Doctor & Nurse Lesson #Sretch Woody / Reach Boy Chilly / Dog Woody #The Shower Head Woody / Chilly Soup Pan / Woody's Czech Lesson Tools Crazy #Woody's Eyes / Breath Chilly / Honey I Shrunk The Woodpeckers #Woody's Chicken Pox / The True Winnie / Real Woody #Enter Woody / Get To Work Chilly / Eleteric Works Woody #Bird Brained Woody / Automorks Chilly / Rocks Yard Woody #Woody Takes Care Of Winnie / Chilly Bravo / Dorothy's Woody #Namco Eggs Woody / Sausage Chilly / Why Woody #Super Grover Brendon Woody / Chilly's Balloon / Woody's TV Cartoon #Fried Chicken Woody / The Chilly Can / Con Woody #Reach For The Woody / Pica Chilly / Woody & The Bad Glue #Apple Woody / Pau Chilly / Laugh Again With Woody #Stop From Woody / Timmy Chilly / Chill Again Woody #Toasted Woody / Chilly Brendon / Bowling Woody #Basketball Woody / Chilly Vallyball / Baseball Woody #Space Woody / Barney & Chilly / Woody's Color Caper #Cap Woody / On The Show Chilly / The Paper Woody #Cheese Woody / Fast Chilly / The Slow Quick & Woody #Wild Woody Crazy / Slow Chilly / The Faster Woody #Woody Goes To The Cinemas / Piano Chilly / Trumpet Woody #Woody VS The Good Bad & The Grumpy / Winnie & The Spot / Car Works Woody #Robot Woody / Robo Chilly / Robot The Winnie Woody #Woodpecker Shows A Stage / Farm Chilly / Brown Woody #Juice Woody / The Stage Chilly / Woody Returns To The Corn Fed Up #Woody Is Introduced / Chilly Babystting / Woody Helps Deilvery The Mail #Stinky Woody / Chilly Gets Lost / Woody & The Cheesy Block #Magic Act Woody / Chilly Goes To Vacation / Sony Woody & Winnie #Woody Runs Away / Chilly Carry's On / Woody Goes To The Market #Woody The Chef / Chilly's Female Act / Woody's Summer Love #Woody The Baker / Chilly Cheese / Woody's New Ipad #Woody Visits The Hospital / Chilly Goes To The Dentist / Woody At The Doctor's #Woody's Day Off / The Adventures Of Chilly / Woody & The Park #The Basket Woody / Chilly Monster / Woody Goes To The Restraunt #Evening Troubles / Chilly's Bouncy Fun / Woody Looks After The Box #Hello Woody / Chilly Goes Nuts / Woody Goes On Crack #Karate Woody / Chilly Circus / Woody's Pancakes #Woody's Bedtime Shadows / Chilly Gulitars / The Woody Woodpecker Polka #Woody's Music Woodpeckers From Space / Chilly Toppings / Woody's Underwear #Chew Woody / Get Nuts Chilly / Sfx Woody #Stew Woody / Chilly Camp / Woody Goes To The Mall #Woody Takes A Bath / Chilly Returns / Eye Ya Woody #Flute The Woody / Chilly Woodpecker / Pingu & Woody #Woody's Lesson Teach / Chilly Police Cop / Price Woody Game #Woody & The Love Bug / Chilly Rides Again / Woody Goes Bananas #Woody Goes To Mento Carlo / Chilly Angry Birds Day / Woody's Clock #Claws Woody / Penguins From Space / The Original Woody #Yard Woody / Wiener Chilly / Rock Woody #Jingle For Woody / Celebrate The Christmas Splinter / The Musical Woody #Quiz Woody / Winnie Goes To Calfroina / Woody At The Wedding Party #The Gift For Woody / Chill Off Chilly / Woody On The Seal #Woody & The Great Eggscape / Knothead & Splinter VS Pinga / Woody Goes To The Airport #Ice Woody / Age Chilly / Air To Woody #Woody Stuck On Freeze / Chilly FoodPlate / Woody Ice Cream #Baby Woody / Mr. Writer Chilly / The Barber Of Seville Principal Voice Actors Jim Cummings - Dapper Denver Dooley, Captain Redwood, Carl Castaway E.G. Daily - Knothead Nika Futterman - Splinter Mark Hamill - Buzz Buzzard, Tweaky da Lackey, Badger Andrea Martin - Ms. Meany B.J. Ward - Winnie Woodpecker, Mother Nature Billy West - Woody Woodpecker, Wally Walrus, Smedley, Dr. Doug Nutts edit Additional Voices Pamela Adlon - Lester the Termite Carlos Alazraqui - Doctor Von Kook Dee Bradley Baker - Nicky Woodpecker, Mr. Hippopotamus Jeff Bennett - Gabby Gator, Sarge Hogwash (2000-2002), General Julie Brown - Corey Burton - Woody Woodpecker's Dad, Toad Jane Carr - Gopher Mom Dan Castellaneta - Chester the Cockroach Diane A. Crea - Grey DeLisle - Nutwinck Pat Fraley - Jennifer Hale - Hinga Jess Harnell - Ellen Idleson - Peter Jason - Tom Kane - Santa Claus Tom Kenny - Elf Joe Lala - Maurice LaMarche - Conductor Pig Tress MacNeille - Rob Paulsen - Willy Walrus, Gunther, Woodrow Woodpecker, Rutty the Gopher, Piff Puff, Pibbley Kevin Michael Richardson - The Mole (2nd Voice) Brogan Roche - Eugene Roche - Tara Strong - Little Girl Charles Martin Smith - Cree Summer - Crew Bob Jacques - Voice Director Ginny McSwain - Voice Director DVD & VHS In UK was released the DVD "The New Woody Woodpecker Show Season 1 UK DVD" and in US the DVD "The New Woody Woodpecker Show Season 1 US DVD" from these series. Few DVDs were released in Canda, previously on VHS. Some 100 episodes from Season 1 can now be viewed on Xnfinity & Netflex As of May 24th, 2010, Lyrick Studios & Hit Home Entertainment spite of this, has yet to announce any current plans to release the show on The Garibelpika in French. VHS Contents Opening *1. Dark Blue Warning Screen *2. Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen *3. Lyrick Studios (2010) Logo *4. Hit Home Entertainment (2001) Logo *5. Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview *6. Come On Over To Barney's House Preview *7. The Wiggles Wake Up Jeff Dorothy You Would Like To Dance With Me Music Video *8. Barney's Great Adventure Preview *9. Barney's Night Before Christmas Preview *10. The Wiggles Do The Monkey Music Video *11. Silly Hat Barney Commercial *12. Barney It's Time For Counting Preview *13. Sherly's Mother Goose Rhyem Preview *14. Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *15. Wishbone Mysteries Preview *16. Kipper Playtime Preview *17. Angelina Ballerina The Movie Preview *18. Bob The Builder The Big Game Preview *19. Todd's World Preview *20. Fraggle Rock Live By The Rule Of The Rock Preview *21. Thomas & Friends Calling All Engines Preview *22. Rubberdabbers Preview *23. Jim Henson's Animal Jam Preview *24. Pingu Preview *25. The Wiggles Space Dancing Preview *26. The New Woody Woodpecker Show Preview *27. Please Stay Tuned (The New Woody Woodpecker Show Version) *28. Lyrick Studios (Feature Program) *29. Start Of TV Show *30. Wiener Wars Title Card *Closing *1. Last Few Seconds Of The Barber Of Seville *2. End Of TV Show *3. Universal Animation Studios (2001) Logo *4. Universal Cartoon Studios (2010) Logo *5. Universal Television (2010) Logo *6. Hit Entertainment (2001) Logo *7. Barney Microsoft System Commercial *8. Barney Good Day Good Night Preview *9. Wishbone Frankstein & Wherehog Of The Chance Preview *10. Grounding Marsh Preview *11. Wishbone Hercules Preview *12. Wishbone Dog Days Of The West Preview *13. I Love To Sing With Barney CD Promo *14. Barney In Outer Space Preview *15. Sing & Dance With Barney Preview *16. Barney Alaphabets & Numbers CD Promo *17. Barney's Big Surprise Preview *18. Barney Campwannaround Preview *19. Barney's Musical Castle Preview *20. Universal Studios Orinolo Barney Commercial *21. Barney Fun & Games Preview *22. The Wiggles Rump On The Stomp Music Video *23. Rhytem Time With Barney Preview *24. Barney's Super Sentinsal Day Preview *25. Kipper The Movie Preview *26. Kipper Preview *27. Bob The Builder Can We Fix It Preview *28. Angeilna Ballerina Preview *29. Bob The Builder The Movie Preview *30. Bob The Builder Knights Can Be Fix Preview *31. Kipper I Love To Dance CD Promo *32. Kipper Water Play Preview *33. Kipper Tiger Tales Preview *34. Kipper ABC'S & 123'S CD Promo *25. Kipper The Complete First Season Preview *26. Kipper Picnic Parks Preview *27. Kipper's First Adventure Preview *28. Paramount Parks Kipper Commercial *29. Kipper The Complete Second Season Preview *30. Thomas & Friends Songs From The Station Preview *31. Pingu The Movie Preview *32. The Pingu Fan Film Preview *33. The New Woody Woodpecker Show Online Promo *34. Woody Woodpecker Escape From Buzz Buzzard's Park Promo *35. Jayden's 1st Movie Preview *36. Kids For Character Preview *37. Kids For Character Songs From Parks Springs Preview *38. Joe Swingers Preview *39. Hit Home Entertainment (2001) Logo (Still Variant) *40. Lyrick Studios (2010) Logo (Closing Version) *DVD Contents *Opening *1. The New Woody Woodpecker Show Copyright Screen *2. Dark Blue Warning Screen *3. Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen *4. Lyrick Studios (2010) Logo *5. Hit Home Entertainment (2001) Logo *6. DVD Menu *7. Start Of TV Show *8. Wiener Wars Title Card *Closing *1. Last Few Seconds Of The Barber Of Seville *2. End Of TV Show *3. Universal Animation Studios (2001) Logo *4. Universal Cartoon Studios (2010) Logo *5. Universal Television (2010) Logo *6. Hit Entertainment (2001) Logo *7. DVD Menu Ending Category:TV Series